


Addiction

by Charity_Angel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charity_Angel/pseuds/Charity_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jack uses some dirty tactics to break Ianto's bad habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Ianto smokes. It’s the only habit Jack can’t abide in a partner, or an employee for that matter. One day, Ianto will need to start running with the rest of them, and he won’t manage it with his lungs full of tar and smoke. Not only that, but Jack can taste it in both his kiss and his come.

Jack has never done it, not even to blend in during the war when he was mortal, not to fit in once he was immortal. He lived through the entire twentieth century without ever touching one. He doesn’t see the point – nicotine isn’t that good a drug.

But he knows how to break a partner of the habit. Every time Ianto starts to reach for that little packet, Jack sweeps in, pheromones ablaze, and kisses him senseless. At night, if he hasn’t smoked all day, he gets sensational sex. If he has, Jack stays at the Hub and banishes Ianto to the cold, lonely night. Even the second night, Jack won’t blow him.

Ianto is clever, he soon works it out. He lets Jack hold him through the mood swings and restlessness, lets him bring him paracetamol for the headaches. He knows Jack is doing this for his own good, but reasons that an addiction to Jack might be just as dangerous. After all, smoking won’t kill him: Torchwood and Jack will get there first.

Occasionally, Ianto still reaches for his pocket, and Jack swoops in. It takes Jack a while to discover that the pocket is empty now.


End file.
